1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a filter unit having a receptacle and a filter element which can be inserted into the receptacle, and comprises a filter element box into which can be inserted a filter pack or some other filter medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Filter elements are used today in large numbers in ventilation and clean room technology. They consist of a stable frame with a filter pack of a folded filter medium cast integrally with it. These filter elements, specifically filter elements with suspended particles, must be absolutely tight, that is, they must not have any holes or passages through which the medium to be filtered can flow past the filter element. The filter elements are then secured individually or in combination with other filter elements in the filter receptacles of ventilation systems and equipment. The gasket between the filter element and filter receptacle is critical here because otherwise air, seeking the least resistance, can pass by the filter element without being filtered. To prevent this, a sealing element such as a rubber gasket is placed between the filter element and filter receptacle.
The known filter elements and their filter receptacles typically have the disadvantage that they have a relatively complicated design to meet the above-mentioned requirements of the seal. This makes their manufacture labor intensive and material intensive, and it poses problems in environmentally safe disposal.
The above statements also apply in a related sense to filter elements for liquid media such as water or oil filters.